When we can be Together
by DarkUchiha18
Summary: After having waited for the war to end, Shepard tries to find the courage to confess her feelings for Liara. Little does she know, Liara still feels the same way. While life and a bit of mental instability get in the way, Shepard has to deal with the possibility that her friend might have someone already. Will they end up together?
1. Chapter 1: More than Friends

**Attention reader: This is my take on what would happen if Shepard waited to romance Liara throughout the trilogy. This is centered around the paragon default Jane Shepard. Also, just a side note, writing this seems appropriate since one of my other fan fictions is if Shepard dies after the events of ME3. If you have any questions regarding this fan fiction, PM me and I will do my best to answer as soon as I can.**

 **I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^**

 **-Eddy**

 **Chapter 1: More than Friends**

Now that the war has ended, Shepard is left with one thing eating away at her mind: Liara. Throughout the duration of the war, Shepard told herself that she needed to wait to consider her personal feelings. She promised herself that, if she ended up surviving the war, she would tell Liara how she felt about her.

Since they met on Therum, Shepard noticed the start of these feelings filling her heart and mind. But, she wouldn't allow her feelings to get in the way of stopping Saren. Even when Liara confronted her about her own feelings, Shepard couldn't allow herself to be swept away in the storm. Even on Hagalaz, after they had defeated the Shadow Broker, she restrained herself from telling her.

As the end of the war came, Shepard was tempted to tell Liara how she felt, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. If she confessed her feelings to Liara and somehow managed to die, she knew that it would crush Liara more than anything. After all, Liara did lose her once and she saw what came of that. So, since then, they stayed just friends. She needed to focus on the war, so that everything would be peaceful for them—if they had the chance.

As Shepard sits on a porch overlooking the rebuilding of some buildings on Earth, she contemplates on how she will tell Liara about her feelings. But, instead of actual plans to confess, questions flooded her mind with unease. Will she accept them, even though Shepard pushed her away for so long? Perhaps she's already found someone. The thought of Liara having someone special like that sends a cold shiver down her spine. It would be disappointing, but Shepard would understand and support Liara as a friend should.

"What are you thinking about?" A familiar voice asks as they walk from behind Shepard. Quickly, as she's surprised by the sudden greeting, Shepard looks at them as they walk to the empty seat next her. Slowly sits a calm Liara.

"L-Liara." Shepard says, nervously as she looks towards her friend. "I was just watching the construction." She says as lays a hand on her knee to try to relax. Just five months ago, it was so badly burnt from the struggle through the last push to the beacon that the bone had become somewhat brittle. Implants had repaired most of her leg, but she was making a slow recovery. Rehabilitation and therapy, both mental and physical, had helped her more in the long-run. Still, even with her leg almost healed, she has trouble walking without a cane to aid her steps. "It seems like I've gotten more time to myself these days…I'm a little envious."

"I thought you would be happy now that the war is over." Liara says and Shepard gives her a small smile.

"I was honorably discharged…" Shepard sighs as she remembers the meeting with the council. The Alliance relieved her of her duties as Commander, and the council promised to keep her Spectre status in case it was needed in the future. Admiral Hackett even put emphasis on the fact that Shepard needed to recover. When Shepard protested against the whole thing, Hackett reminded her that it wasn't a permanent discharge. To Shepard, the Alliance had become her family—since she lost her parents at a young age on earth. "I'm going to miss it—everything." Shepard says as she remembers Therum, Ilium, and Thessia-among other planets she visited before and throughout the war. She liked traveling and having Liara there with her. "Even you-you're probably planning on going back to Thessia…"

"Not right away, no." Liara says and crosses her legs. "As much as I'd like to help Thessia rebuild, there's still a few things I need to do here on earth."

"Like what?" Shepard asks as she feels her heart beat faster. Whatever it is, she hopes that it will be keeping Liara here for a while longer. She still has yet to confess to her, after all.

"My work has been keeping me busy." She starts and crosses her arms as she contemplates. "My contacts have been increasing steadily ever since the war ended."

"That's not a good thing?" Shepard asks and notices a slow throb in her leg. Even though her leg is healing, it still hurts every now and then. Remembering that her friend and the one she loves is sitting right next her, she doesn't want to show signs of being in pain.

"Contrary to what you may believe, Information Brokers work all day. It's exhausting, but that is how we make a living." Liara says, nearly in protest to what Shepard told her. As Liara continues rambling about her work, Shepard quietly listens. Liara was gaining contacts on Earth to not only learn about the culture of humans, but as a way to keep track of the rebuilding process. She talked about the news and how it compared to the information she had. It surprised Shepard at how little "true" information was circulating the galaxy. It was also intriguing to know that the galaxy's alien races had become interested in humanity, now that they have a human to thank as the savior of the galaxy. And, she was relieved to hear exactly how many people survived the war.

As the talk becomes minutes long, Shepard feels the familiar burn in her leg. "Alright, alright." Shepard says as she notices the sun setting around the buildings surrounding the apartment. The air has become colder, making it possible for Shepard to see her breath in the air in front of her. "Can we continue this inside? It's freezing." Shepard says and Liara smiles. Through the coldness in the air, her smile warms Shepard's heart.

"Yes." Liara says as Shepard slowly stands up. Before standing up all the way, Shepard grips onto the handle of a cane. As her weight shifts onto her once injured leg, she can't help but to break a sweat as she tries to keep her composure. "Are you all right?" Liara asks as Shepard immediately avoids her gaze. Then, she starts walking back into the apartment as if avoiding answering the question. "Shepard?"

"I'll be fine." Shepard reassures her as she guides her into the living room. Liara watches silently as Shepard struggles to walk steadily, limping with each step. A sight that made her realize how strong Shepard was trying to be. "Thank you for staying with me all this time. Even though you're busy with work, you still manage to make time for me…"

"It's not a problem." Liara says as she helps Shepard sit on the couch. "You're a very special friend to me, Shepard."

Shepard's heart starts beating even faster as she feels a familiar warmth on her cheeks. All she could think about was how much she wanted to say, "I don't know what I'd do without you". Instead, she just silently enjoys her time with her.

Then, after seeing Shepard settled on the couch, Liara sits on a couch across from her. Her gaze tells Shepard that she's going to ask about the hospital again—a touchy subject, considering that she doesn't want Liara to see her vulnerable. "How is your leg doing?" Liara asks, blunt and curious.

Shepard folds her hands together. She starts to think about what the doctor had told her during her last visit to the hospital. The bones were healing just fine, but her muscles weren't keeping up. She was going to need a lot more rehabilitation than originally planned. More than physical therapy, however, she needed a psychologist for all of the mental trauma she struggled through during the war. Losing so many people had taken a toll on her. "It's getting better, actually." Shepard says, hopeful, but essentially avoiding telling the full truth. "The bones are almost healed, and the doctor says I'll make a full recovery—eventually."

"I see." Liara says, obviously skeptical. "What about your meetings with the psychiatrist?" She asks and Shepard starts twirling her thumbs in nervousness.

After the war ended, and Shepard was released from the hospital—under the supervision of Liara, of course—she struggled with recurring nightmares about the lives lost during the war. Instead of the voices only calling her name, the voices were pleading to be saved. For the four months she's had to work with the doctor, she's been taking anti-anxiety medication, but not until just recently. After months of refusing to take anything to help, the doctor insisted on treating her with medication—since it has gotten that bad. Without the aid of the medication, Shepard has nightmares that are so frightening that she would often try to avoid falling asleep, then leave her breathless when she would wake up a few hours later. "I'm doing well, Liara." Shepard says with a shy smile. "You worry too much." Shepard says, trying desperately not to get into anything that might depress Liara.

"You're doing it again." Liara says and Shepard slowly averts her eyes. "Shepard, you can tell me."

"I've…started taking some medication." Shepard says and looks down at her hands, still held together. "It's only been a couple of days since I started taking them, though." She continues and remembers the doctor giving her the medication two weeks prior.

"Shepard…" Liara says and pauses. She notices Shepard blushing in embarrassment. It was something that she only just noticed about Shepard. How vulnerable she really is. This made Liara happy, as it reminded her that Shepard thinks about other matters, that have nothing to do with the war, than she thought. "…your appointment was two weeks ago. Why would you wait to take them?"

"Truthfully…" Shepard says and sighs as she slowly looks back to Liara. It seems like Liara is worried about her. _Just like always_ , Shepard thought. Then, she laughs to herself. "It's so stupid." Shepard breaths as she gives a sarcastic smile. "I guess, for once…I'm scared." She says and looks away as she bites her slightly quivering lip. "I can hunt down the galaxy's major bad guys; Sovereign, the Collectors, the Reapers—hell, I even died before…but I'm terrified of having to take a damn pill every day." Shepard says and sighs nervously. "Sorry. Soldiers are supposed to be strong, but…"

"You're not a soldier anymore." Liara says. Her words surprise Shepard, causing her to quickly look at Liara. "If 'being strong' means hiding your feelings away, then you don't need to be strong anymore." She says and smiles warmly. "I'm here for you." She adds and Shepard smiles back.

"Maybe you're right." Shepard says and relaxes her hands into her lap. "Thank you, Liara."

"Anytime." Liara says calmly. Then, a sudden chime rings throughout the apartment. A doorbell. "I'll get it." Liara says and Shepard raises a hand to tell her 'no'.

"No. Let me get it this time." Shepard says and tries to stand up. Gravity takes her by surprise the first try, sending her back into her seat. Then, as she notices Shepard having a hard time, Liara helps Shepard to stand up. "Thanks." Shepard says once she makes it all the way up and grabs her cane. "The doctor said to try walking a bit more. You know, rehab stuff." She says and starts heading to the door. Liara silently watches as Shepard walks slightly faster than usual. She's still limping, but without having to stop to rest. A reminder of the progress she's made so far.

When Shepard reaches the door, she slowly pulls it open—just enough to see who was standing behind it. Standing with what looks like a bottle of wine, Garrus looks surprised to see Shepard. "Shepard. I wasn't expecting you to be up and walking around." He says and Shepard slowly opens the door.

"Garrus. It's good to see you." Shepard says with a smile, then silently gestures for him to walk in. "I've been practicing walking on my own again."

"So soon? Are you sure that's wise?" Garrus asks as he walks inside. Shepard slowly closes the door, while letting out an exhausted laugh. "Though, it wouldn't be the first time I've seen you stumble on your own two feet."

Liara silently watches as Shepard makes a careful stride to follow Garrus into the living room. She knew that Shepard was putting on a brave face for her friend. Just as she always did during the war. "What brings you here, Garrus?" Liara asks and Garrus laughs slightly.

"I thought I'd come share a drink with two of my good friends." Garrus says as he faces her.

"Just try not to get too drunk, okay?" Shepard says with a grin. Even knowing that Garrus can hold his liquor better than she can.

"As if I could." Garrus responds immediately. "You should watch your own self, Shepard. The last time you drank, it didn't take much to make you tipsy." He says, remembering the party on the Citadel. Then, as he nervously clears his throat, he turns to face Liara. "Liara, if you don't mind, may I talk to you? In private." He says and Shepard smiles at Liara—giving her the 'go ahead'.

"Okay." Liara says and Garrus hands Shepard the bottle. "We'll just be outside on the porch, Shepard." She continues as Shepard grabs the bottle.

"I'll be here setting the table. How about a quick game of cards when you're done?" Shepard says and Liara smiles as Garrus groans. Shepard smiles slyly at the sight of the unamused Garrus. "Afraid you might lose again, Vakarian?" She makes it obvious that she's mocking him. He looks at Liara, who seems to be amused at the scene, and groans as he looks back at Shepard with confidence.

"Get the cards. You're on, Shepard." Garrus accepts the challenge. "Careful, though. My finesse for skillian poker has improved since our last match."

"We'll see about that." Shepard says as she watches her friends walk onto the porch behind them. Just as she sees the door close behind them, Shepard slowly makes her way into the kitchen. On one side of the kitchen was an open space with a small round table that had three chairs surrounding it at the room's center. On the other side were the cupboards and countertops that lead to a sink, a dishwasher, more counter space, and then the refrigerator. Although small, this kitchen was the perfect size for just one person to get around in. While Shepard concentrates on getting the drinking glasses, she can hear talking from outside.

"You haven't thought of…have you?" Shepard hears Garrus say. Whatever she can make out, at least.

"No…means a lot to me, Garrus, but I don't know…" Liara's voice says and Shepard begins to tune her out as she gathers the drinking glasses. "…hasn't said anything, yet." She continues.

All Shepard can think about is trying to not focus in on the conversation. Eavesdropping on her friends doesn't seem like a good idea. But, it seems her ears have a mind of their own. "…had eyes for someone else…" Garrus says. Shepard rests her cane against the counter to support another glass in her arms and shuffles the glasses into one arm. Holding one in her hand with two in between her arm and her chest.

"…but…is someone I love." Liara says and Shepard freezes. Liara loves someone, or is in-love with someone. Either way, it seems Liara has moved on and found someone after all. Shepard sighs as she feels a slight burn in her eyes.

"It's good that we have alcohol, then." Shepard says to herself, not letting a single tear escape her eyes. It was surprising to know that Liara has someone, but now at least Shepard can support her. As her friend.

As she bends over to grab her cane, Shepard hears Garrus laugh. "I…wouldn't…so secretive." He says as Shepard starts walking to the table. She's walking slowly, but the pain in her leg is steadily becoming more intense with each step she takes.

When she finally reaches the table, she carefully sets the drinking glasses down. While Liara has been away to work, Shepard has been practicing placing these glasses down. She didn't want to 'screw things up' for the dinner date she was going to plan for her and Liara. It was going to be the night she was going to confess her love. _But, that doesn't matter now._ Instead of a romantic dinner date, she will just have to settle for a friendly dinner date. _At least we'll have some time together before she leaves_ , she thought.

After setting the cups down, she grabs her cane again. Then, she makes her way to one of the rooms to get the cards. As she walks, the pain in her leg becomes so intense that she loses her footing. With a slight gasp from the surprise, and a groan from being in pain, she grabs onto the wall; while also dropping her cane onto the hard wood below. "Damnit!" She protests as she tries to stand, but can't. Slowly, she allows herself to drop to the floor—submitting to the pain.

Moments pass as Shepard stays sitting on the floor. She wants to try standing on her own, but she knows what the outcome will be—falling again. So, she patiently waits for her friends to return. "Not even strong enough to get a damn deck of cards…" She says to herself, frustrated.

"Shepard?" Liara's voice calls, as if searching for Shepard.

"Over here…" Shepard answers with a tired sigh.

"Goddess!" Liara breathes as she notices Shepard sitting against a wall in the hallway. Garrus slowly lets out a laugh as he sees Shepard in her unexpected state. "What happened?" Liara says as she walks to her.

"I tripped. No big deal." Shepard says as Liara and Garrus help her stand.

"When I said that I've seen you stumble, I never meant it literally...but-" Garrus jokes and Shepard lets out a quiet laugh.

"I was just on my way to get the cards." She says as Liara hands her the handle of the cane. Then, as she lets go of her friends' aid, she turns to walk into the room. "I can do this much…" Shepard says as she slowly makes her way into the room. Silently, Liara follows close behind her. As Shepard enters the room, she turns on the light. Even though she made sure to spend as much time as she could with Shepard, this was the first time Liara had seen the room lit.

The room is surprisingly clean and tidy. It looks as if Shepard has made a conscious effort to clean every day. Then, after carefully looking over everything, Liara puts a hand to her mouth in shock as she sees a small trash can nearly full of pill bottles. With the room's light shining brightly, she could tell that these bottles were unopened. It was obvious that Shepard wasn't taking any medication at all, and was long overdue to start taking something. "Shepard." Liara says sharply as she lowers a hand to her hip, ready to scold her friend for lying to her.

"Yes?" Shepard asks, oblivious to what Liara had just discovered, as she reaches a table with notebooks and novels stacked neatly—obviously with an intended purpose for being there. One book was titled, "How to live with PTSD". However, it looked as if it had never been opened. Shepard silently reaches over the books and grabs a box of cards, as if she hadn't seen the books at all. "The room's a mess. Sorry. I didn't have the time to clean today." Shepard says as she turns to face Liara, who is still in shock. "It's that bad?"

"You lied to me." Liara says and plucks a pill bottle out of the trash. Then, Shepard raises an ashamed hand to her own forehead. "You're not taking anything. Are you?"

"Liara…" Shepard says and sighs. "I'm sorry, and I promise that I will start taking them tomorrow." She says and slowly walks up to Liara. When she finally reaches her, she takes the pill bottle from Liara's hand. Then, she reads the label. These are the pills that the psychiatrist prescribed her—two weeks ago. She needs two a day for three days, then one every other day following. After reading the label, Shepard sets the bottle of pills down on a nearby dresser. Liara crosses her arms, as if about to argue that Shepard needs to take it sooner. "Okay…I'll take one later." She says and looks at Liara. "We shouldn't keep Garrus waiting." Shepard says as she starts making her way to the door. Liara stops her.

"There's something you're not telling me." Liara says as she blocks the doorway.

"There is, but…" Shepard says and gives a sarcastic smile. "Now probably isn't the best time."

"Shepard." Liara says strongly, as if telling Shepard that she was caught in the act.

"Fine…I'd like Garrus to hear it, too." Shepard says and Liara allows Shepard to walk, while helping her.

When they get to the table, Liara helps Shepard sit down. "Thank you." She says as she smiles at Liara, who still looks unamused and very concerned.

"Okay, I think you've just stepped on a land mine, Shepard." Garrus says as he notices Liara's less than amused glare at Shepard.

"There's something…you both should know…" Shepard says and looks down at the deck of cards.

"Oh, boy. This can't be good." Garrus murmurs as he notices the distress in his friend's face.

"About my…mental health…" Shepard struggles to say and feels the sudden warmth of a hand. It was Liara's hand. "The psychiatrist suggested that I talk to my close friends…" She continues as she thinks back to the meetings with the doctor. Every time she would talk about the lives lost during the war, it would end in silence. Shepard saw the need to clean her living space as, not only to keep a good appearance, it was a way to distract herself. Cleaning the house every day, even if not needed, was a means of escaping reality. She had the books, but couldn't read them. She had the medicine, but couldn't take it. Even the notebooks intended to vent her feelings and record her dreams were left unused.

Seeing his friend in the state of mind she is in, Garrus starts pouring the wine. "Perhaps this can help you get out whatever you need to say." He says and Shepard looks up at him. She smiles as if she wasn't about to cry. "We're here for you, Shepard."

"Thank you." Shepard says as she looks calm.

But, Liara knew that she was holding back. They still shared a connection that surpassed friendship. After receiving the cipher on Feros, Liara started joining their minds to stop Saren. And again after Virmire. Deep down, she knew Shepard was trying to be strong for the crew and she could tell as the war went on that Shepard was struggling to keep her emotions in check. Slowly, as she thinks about her friend, she feels Shepard slide her hand away. It was surprising, but she allowed it. Shepard slowly takes the deck of cards out of the package and begins to shuffle them.

There was something else Shepard was hiding, but Liara couldn't quite make a clear connection to anything. So, she silently watches as Shepard and Garrus joke about nonsense. The way Shepard pretends to be happy in front of her friends makes Liara feel the familiar pull of anxiousness numbing her body. Something was eating away at her friend, and she could feel it.

Whatever was troubling Shepard, Liara resolved to figure out what it was. After all, she cares about Shepard. As more than friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare, Bitter-Sweet Dream

**A/N: Thank you for the comments. I wasn't expecting all of the positive feedback. Please continue to leave comments down below and PM me if you have any suggestions for me to improve my writing.**

 **Please enjoy! ^_^**

 **-Eddy**

 **Chapter 2: A Nightmare and a Bitter-Sweat Dream**

Trees, burnt and surrounded in blackness, stand still as a slight breeze allows black leaves to stagger on the dirt floor below. The sound of the crackling leaves is muffled as voices echo through the grim silence.

"Shepard-Commander." A robotic voice says.

 _ **Legion?**_

"The geth were loyal."

 _ **I know.**_

" _We fought for you."_

 _ **I know, Legion. I'm so sorry.**_

"Why choose to destroy us?

 _ **I didn't want to, but I had to choose.**_

" _Does this unit have a soul?"_

 _ **Yes. Yes, Legion. You do have soul.**_

" _Why did you choose destruction, Shepard-Commander?"_

 **… _..._**

A flash of red illuminates the sky as the ground shakes. The staggering leaves start dancing from the slightly faster blowing wind. The trees tip over slightly into the direction the wind was blowing.

" _Shepard! Good to see you. Glad to have you here." A rather ominously happy salarian interrupts the silence._

 _ **Mordin?**_

" _Have more time to study. Sea shells truly *breaths in* beautiful."_

 **You were the best scientist-salarian. I wish you could see your work in action.**

" _No. Were right. Had to be me."_

 _ **The krogan can have a better future, thanks to you**_ **.**

" _No. Thanks to_ you _. Wished I could've been there for final battle."_

 _ **I know…I'm so sorry. I wanted you there with me too, Mordin.**_

" _Someone else could have gotten it wrong."_

 **…...**

A sound, ominous and loud, roars as the breeze picks up pace. The black leaves lift up and swirl violently in the air with each ominous push of air. Circulating the trees, now swaying angrily against the wind, and randomly everywhere else.

Suddenly, the roar stops to an eerie silence. The silence only lasts a moment, allowing the leaves to briefly rest on the dirt ground and the trees straighten. Then, only the sound of the ominous roar is heard. The pulse makes the ground shake violently as the trees gradually become engulfed in flames.

Echoing through the scene, the three voices collide, each with a different message.

"Shepard-Commander destroyed us." _**No…**_ "Could have been there."

 _ **No!**_

For a moment, all there was—was blackness.

With a gasp, Shepard opens her eyes. Only the white ceiling to greet her. "Just a dream." She sighs in relief. Slowly, she sits up in her bed. Her skin was warm and wet with cold sweat. She looks down at her shirt as she realizes her clothes were drenched. "Great." She says sarcastically as she puts a hand up to her shirt, confirming what she knew. "I guess it's time to hit the showers." As she looks around the room, she sighs. "Another day to de-clutter."

Although, the room was already clean. The desk, the dresser, and the bookshelf were all well-kempt. All of the books were straight and kept neatly stacked against each other on the bookshelf. No trash could be found on any surface and the floor was uncovered, with only a single N7-themed rug set in front of the bed. The dresser, however, still held the pill bottle she took from Liara the night before. She ignores it as she rests on her elbows—deciding on whether she really wants to get out of bed, or not. Surveying the bed, it had enough room for two people to lay in, with black sheets and an N7-themed comforter, and two black pillows. It seemed a bit over-the-top for her needs, but she didn't have the time to care.

This was a start of another day, just the same as they had been for the past five months. The only difference being that she is more mobile now than she was then.

Shepard sits up again to carefully throw her legs over the side of the bed. She looks to her right. Her cane was rested against a bed-side table with a small lamp sitting on the table's surface. She grips the handle and stands the cane straight, slightly to her right, and slowly stands herself parallel to the cane. Although, with a little less straightness—with the slow throb in her leg reminding her of her slight limitations.

After a moment to reflect on her promise with Liara to take her anti-anxiety medication, she calmly makes her way to her closet. _One thing at a time, Shepard._ She thinks as she reaches the closet. When she opens the door, she's greeted by the familiar various Alliance navy uniforms, N7 wear, and only one dress. Quickly, she grabs a black N7 themed T-shirt and sweatpants. "Just another day." She says to herself as she closes the door to the closet.

When she turns around, she sees the pill bottle sitting on top of the dresser. She grits her teeth and sighs, angrily, to herself. _Damnit, Liara! You won't let me live it down if I don't take it. Will you?_ She asks herself and shakes her head. _No, I won't do it._ She reaches for the pill bottle, then stops her hand. _No, I'm not going to._ She rolls her eyes as she pushes her hand closer to the bottle, and stops again. _No, nah-ah._ She places a hand on the dresser in defeat. _Okay, fine!_ She sighs. _I'll think about it._ "Shower first. Drugs later. Yeah. Sounds good." She says to herself with a sharp breath and a reassuring nod. Then, she opens a drawer in front of her, pulls out one of the many identical pairs of underwear she owns. After closing the drawer, she opens the door and makes her way across the hall to the bathroom.

Little did Shepard know, she had a guest waiting patiently in the living room.

Sitting on the couch with a data pad rested on her lap, was Liara. While focusing on her work as the Shadow Broker and patiently waiting for Shepard to finish her morning routine, she answers messages from the many contacts she's managed to make while staying on earth _._ But, she was distracted.

Liara remembers their promise from the night before. Shepard promised her that she would take her medication. _She seems quite reluctant when it comes to taking care of herself these days._ She smiles at the thought as she aimlessly scrolls through her messages. For a Commander, Shepard seems to be far from the title at this point. Refusing to take her medication, not eating properly, and waiting on whomever was going to take care of her. This wasn't the strong, brave commander she had come to know. _She's not going to take her medication without me there to remind her, is she?_ She laughs inwardly to herself at the thought that she might have to convince Shepard to take her medicine. What method would she use?

Guilt? She could explain to her friend that she wasn't the same person she once knew. That not taking her medication was showing her weakness. _No. That would only cause her more pain._

Fear? She could threaten to return to Thessia early if Shepard refused to take her medication. Tell her to be more responsible. Then, leave it up to her to put her life back together. _No. I want to motivate her, not destroy her._

Bribery? She could convince Shepard to take the medication for a reward. Not a bad idea. _But, what does Shepard like so much that would be worth trying?_

A smile draws across her face. _I know…_

With a little help from Kaiden, Liara learned how to cook a few dishes that Shepard said were her favorite foods from earth. That was before she began cooking for Shepard on occasion, just like two other friends of theirs.

She knew that Kaiden and Garrus often came over to coax Shepard to eat when she seemed to be reluctant at the idea. Kaiden would usually cook most of the week, while Garrus would order food when it came time for him to make his effort. These weren't romantic advances, but rather friends helping a friend in need. Or, at least that's what they had told her. Whenever they couldn't spare the time to visit Shepard, it was Liara's turn to help. She was visiting Shepard quite often already, but now she had a purpose for being there more often than usual. A slow looming thought at the back of her mind was constantly there—Thessia. There have been no urgencies to come to her attention, not yet, but she felt the need to be with her people.

She would stay on Earth for as long as she could, but not forever. Just enough time to allow one, or both of them, to make a decision. A month. Perhaps two. Time was uncertain.

So, with all of this in mind, she had already planned and prepared for cooking a human "breakfast", as Kaiden called it, "pancakes". Apparently, it was also Shepard's favorite breakfast food—according to Kaiden, again.

She could bribe her to take the medication with the pancakes—even though that wasn't her initial intention. If Shepard cared about the pancakes enough, she wouldn't be able to refuse.

Her grin widens as the possibility. _That might actually work._

From inside the bathroom, there was the sound of the water turning off with a screech from the pressure being cut off. At the sound, Liara stands up to ready herself in the kitchen.

With wet steps, Shepard carefully leaves the shower. Her cane was laid up against the door, but she wouldn't need it to walk the short distance. She grabs a towel and holds it closely to her chest as she looks into the large mirror hanging above the sink. She stares at her reflection in the fogged mirror, just as she has done for five months. Her emerald eyes staring back at her and her wet crimson hair dripping on her shoulders. She wasn't looking for comfort, but she would stare anyway.

She could stand here for several minutes, contemplating on her nightmares. She could stare into her own eyes to try to convince herself that the people who fought and died by her side were resting peacefully wherever they are. But, as the time passes, her body becomes cold and her mind restless. She could spend the minutes thinking about the people who fought at her side and lived. Maybe someday, she could feel their warmth. But now, it was cold. She was cold. Inside and out.

 _I'm naked and wet from just taking a shower. Of course I'm cold._ She snarls at the thought. She'd be damned if she let herself wallow in self-pity while she still had a life to live. _Think good thoughts. Maybe you'll feel better, Shepard._ She gives herself a small smile. Not happy. Not sad. But she knew she couldn't stay naked for long. _It's cold._

Finally fully clothed in her N7 themed T-shirt and sweatpants, Shepard makes her way to the kitchen. Just before reaching the dining area, she pauses with a chill running down her spine. Standing in her kitchen while glaring at her with narrowed eyes, and crossing her arms under her chest expectantly, was Liara. "Good morning, Shepard." Liara calmly says as Shepard tries to come up with a reason for the attitude behind her friend's obvious cold gesture.

Shepard stutters, "Good morning?" The statement comes off as more of a question than she wanted. Liara gives Shepard a cold smile.

"Did you forget something?" Shepard gulps silently as she knows exactly what she forgot. _The meds!_ The cold stare bores further into Shepard's mind as Liara draws closer, stopping only feet away. "You haven't taken your medication yet, have you?"

"L-Liara…" Shepard stutters again. To her surprise, Liara relaxes her arms and looks towards the kitchen countertops where the various ingredients needed to make the pancakes silently sit. Unopened, but ready to be used. "….what—"

"I had intended on making pancakes this morning, but—"

"Did you say 'pancakes'?" Shepard asks with disbelief. Liara silently nods with a sigh. "I didn't know you knew how to cook pancakes."

"I heard that many humans enjoy them. Although, they do not seem that nutritious." Liara cocks her head to the side as she raises a hand to her chin, thinking. Trying to sell the act she was playing. She wants Shepard to admit that they're a favorite of hers before continuing with the bribe.

"They're not exactly the most healthy earthly food. They're practically sugar topped with more sugar. And, not all humans like them. Mostly humans born in some countries on Earth do though." Shepard starts. Liara continues to focus on her act. It wasn't hard to act this way, but she knew Shepard would eventually catch on. From her peripheral vison, Liara could make out Shepard starting to walk towards the kitchen as if guided by temptation. "It feels like it's been forever since I had pancakes." Shepard says with a smile that Liara read was from contemplation of a memory. "Whenever I got the off-chance to come back to Earth, I couldn't help but indulge myself. It really must be my favorite—well—anything, from Earth." Simple contemplation turned into a longing. Liara smiles inwardly. _This is my chance._

Liara lets her arm drop as she starts walking into the kitchen, blocking Shepard from reaching the ingredients. "As I said, Shepard, I was planning on cooking. But…" She says as she start putting the ingredients in the empty cupboards. Shepard's eyes slowly go wide with surprise. Liara obviously has a motive for this act. "…I don't know if I should." She finishes as she continues to put the ingredients away. "You still haven't taken your medication."

Shepard's eyes narrow as she smirks. _I knew she was up to something. She's trying to bribe me into taking my meds_. "Okay, T'Soni." She says with a nod. Liara stops what she's doing with an inward smile. "So, you're saying you'll cook me pancakes if I take my meds?"

Liara turns to face Shepard and leans against the counter behind her. "I am." She crosses her arms. "Take your medication and I will cook the pancakes."

Shepard nods her head, deciding that this was inevitable. "Fine."

"Not so fast." Liara says and the look of surprise returns to Shepard's face. "I need to make sure that you actually took your medication."

"I'm not a child, Liara."

"No, you are not. I just do not trust that you would just agree to take your medication for pancakes. Even if they are your favorite."

 _You know me so well._ Shepard thinks as the thought of her pretending to take her medication strikes her. _No, can't work my way through that one without her noticing._

"Fine." Shepard repeats with a defeated smile and starts walking to the bedroom. "Come with me, if you want…" She sighs. After grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, Liara quietly follows behind.

Shepard must be nervous, because her steps are shorter—and slower than normal. Even with her leg injury.

When they get to the room, Shepard turns to face the dresser. The pill bottle still where she had left it the night before and this morning. She carefully lays her cane up against the side of the dresser. Liara quietly hands her the water bottle. "Thanks." She says and sets the bottle down to open the pill bottle. For a moment, she stares at the pills. Then, she tips the bottle over just enough for a single pill to land in her hand. She closes the pill bottle and places it on the dresser, grabs the water bottle, opens it, and places the pill into her mouth before drinking the water.

Liara patiently watches Shepard, making sure that the pill was gone completely. She notices Shepard looking distant for a moment, before looking back to her.

"Don't worry. I got it down." Shepard reassures her friend. Liara nods in acceptance that Shepard was telling the truth. "Now, can I have my pancakes?"

"Of course." Liara smiles and makes her way out of the room to the kitchen. Shepard smiles as she watches her friend leave the room in silence.

The memory of when Shepard told Liara she didn't want anything but friendship between them repeats in her mind. _Friends? Shepard, why did you do this to yourself?_ She thought to herself. _Now, you have to watch as she finds someone else._ _ **As her friend**_ _. You fucking idiot!_ She cringes at the thought. _Well, at least she's here now._ She smiles to herself. _And she's making me pancakes._ _ **ME**_ _. Not some guy…or girl._

She grabs her cane and starts walking out to the kitchen. Liara was calmly stirring the ingredients by now as the pan on the stove was warming up. The sight stops Shepard from fully reaching her destination. Although the sun wasn't directly shining on her, Liara seemed to glow. _You're a fucking idiot, Shepard!_ Shepard slightly shakes her head before continuing her way into the room.

"I didn't know you knew how to cook pancakes." Shepard says as she carefully sits at the table across from the kitchen and lays her can on the chair to her left. "It's not exactly a popular food on Earth these days." She says as she continues to watch Liara cook.

"I was interested in learning about earthly customs, cuisines and such." Liara says as she focuses on her cooking. "Cooking was a part of those studies."

"I take it that someone taught you how to cook?"

"Yes. Kaiden has been quite helpful."

 _Kaiden? Could he be who she was talking about?_

 _Kaiden isn't exactly someone who I would peg as the romantic type. I mean, he tried to set me up on a date with him during the war, but…COOKING?_ Shepard thinks as she contemplates on this new knowledge. She couldn't help but to imagine Kaiden teaching Liara how to cook.

 _Kaiden and Liara stand in a well-lit kitchen. The kitchen counters are wide and they have an equal distance between them. They stand close together, but not close enough to be TOO close._

 _To hell with it! They're BOTH wearing frilly pink aprons._ Shepard smiles to herself with satisfaction at the thought.

 _Kaiden has a smartass grin on his face as he notices Liara make a mistake. Liara looks utterly embarrassed as Kaiden steps closer to her to point out what she did wrong—not before wiping his hands on his apron, of course. Liara smiles at him as she understands her mistake. Kaiden's pointing hand slowly draws both of their attention. The hand opens as they turn to face each other. The hand raises to Liara's cheek to guide them closer together as both of their eyes close. Their faces inch clos—_

 _Um, no. Fuck no!_ Shepard's smile quickly becomes a frown at the thought. _It couldn't be—Liara couldn't be—NO. It's not Kaiden. Right?_

"Shepard?" Liara's voice says, breaking Shepard's thought process.

"Yes?" Shepard looks up at her friend as she tries to force her frown into a small smile. Liara had already piled two plates with pancakes and was on her way to the table. "You're done cooking already?"

"It's been a few minutes since you said anything to me, Shepard." Liara says and places both plates on the table, directly across from each other.

"I see…" Shepard says as she looks at her plate. The pancakes looked…perfect. "How long have you been taking cooking lessons with Kaiden?"

Liara fidgets slightly at the question as she makes her way back into the kitchen. "Since you were in the hospital." She says and Shepard nods.

"So…are you and Kaiden…" Shepard starts and Liara lets out an airy laugh.

"We're just friends, if that is what you're suggesting."

Shepard silently sighs in relief. _Oh, thank God!_

Liara walks back to the table with the maple syrup, two forks, and some napkins. She lays them out on the table as Shepard watches, trying to suppress the urge to help. Liara seems to have planned out this morning carefully. "What would you like to drink?" Liara asks, politely, as she slowly turns back to the kitchen.

"I think I remember there being milk in the fridge…" Shepard says as she tries to consider what she has in the fridge. She doesn't usually do the shopping, but Kaiden does since he comes over often. _Hmm, I guess I have to reason to complain about Kaiden being friendly with either of us._ Before she can contemplate further, she's greeted by a glass of milk in front of her. "Thank you."

Liara smiles before sitting across from Shepard, who seems awestruck by the food. She watches as Shepard begins pouring the maple syrup over the pancakes, then takes her fork to the top pancake on the pile. The sunlight from the window illuminates the room as Shepard smiles in satisfaction. "How are the pancakes?" Liara asks as she's silently memorized by Shepard's smile.

"It's great." Shepard says and sighs with admiration for the chef. "I haven't had pancakes like this since before I signed with N7." She smiles as a thought comes to mind. "Although, I was being served by a human waitress, not my asari friend…" She gives a brief laugh before continuing. "…who also happens to be the Shadow Broker."

It was Liara's turn to be awestruck. She was finally seeing Shepard smiling, naturally. This smile was different from the smile she gave Garrus the night before. Before, the smile was hiding grief. This time, the smile wasn't hiding anything. It was a pure, happy, smile. It was so genuine to the point that Liara thought it was the first time she saw such a smile from Shepard. It was almost surreal—like a dream. _By the Goddess, she's beautiful._ Liara thinks as she seems lost in the green eyes staring back at her.

"Aren't you going to eat?"Shepard asks and Liara silently fixes her gaze down to her plate. "They're great. I promise."

Liara picks up the fork still lying next to her plate and reaches over to the maple syrup. After pouring the syrup over the steaming plate, Liara wastes no time to start eating. Surprised at the bite, she looks up at Shepard—seeming to still be enjoying the food. Liara looks back down at the plate as she thinks about when she learned how make the pancakes. Kaiden taught her step-by-step how to make them perfectly. However, the cake was slightly bitter, but the syrup made it sweet. It wasn't like anything she had ever tasted before.

"See?" Shepard says with a satisfied smile. "It's great."

Liara looks up at her, the smile she was mesmerized with was gleaming back at her. "It is."

After they finished eating, Liara starts to clean the workspace she made in the kitchen. "You know, I could take care of that. I know you have your own work to do, and I've come to like cleaning these days." Shepard says as she silently watches Liara cleaning the dishes and putting the various items away.

"No, I want to do this, Shepard." Liara says and smiles as she remembers the time they had spent together this morning. "I'm almost finished." She points to the rest of the kitchen, nearly completely clean.

"Thank you, Liara." Shepard says and leans against the end of the counter, also mesmerized by the beautiful asari standing in her kitchen.

"Anytime." Liara turns the water off as she begins drying the plates and cups.

Suddenly, a chime starts ringing from the hall. Shepard grunts with a sigh as she stands up with her can in hand. "I'll be right back." She says as she starts making her way to the hall and into her bedroom.

With a glowing flash, an omni-tool buzzes and chimes. As quickly as she can, Shepard straps it onto her arm and presses a few buttons. Immediately, a call starts. "Hello?"

"Shepard, it's good to hear from you." A woman's voice says.

"Dr. Bara, it's good to hear from you too." Shepard lies. This is Shepard's psychologist. Ego-centric, pragmatic, and everything Shepard has come to loath since she was released from the hospital. "Is there something urgent that you need to tell me? You've already called a few days ago." _Frankly, I wish you never did._

"Just checking in on my patient." The doctor says with a little enthusiasm. "The Admiral wants me to make sure you're fit for duty."

"'Fit for duty'?" Shepard replies as the feeling of disgust washes over her. _She's really trying to push my buttons, isn't she?_ "You know I was honorably discharged, don't you?"

"That's actually what I needed to speak to you about." The doctor pauses as the dread of having to return to the Alliance fills Shepard's mind. _I thought I was done with this bullshit._ "He and I have agreed to give you an undisclosed amount of time before you report back to him. That is, of course, if you continue your physical therapy as well as your appointments with me—oh, and speaking of appointments, your next appointment with me is at 1200 tomorrow." Shepard opens her mouth to speak, but the doctor interrupts. "See you tomorrow, Shepard." Then, the line disconnects.

"Fuck!" Shepard shouts as she puts a hand to her face—practically slapping herself before hearing footsteps walking down the hallway behind her.

"Shepard?" Liara asks as she walks into the room. "Is something wrong?"

Shepard sighs as she lets her hand drop to her side in frustration. "That was Dr. Bara, my…psychologist. She didn't let me get a word in, is all."

"Dr. Bara is a nice woman, Shepard. She only wants to help." Liara says in a calm collected tone and Shepard turns to face her.

Whatever anger Shepard had melts as she looks at the pair of big blue eyes that seem to be trying to convey comfort and support. While those eyes seamlessly entrance her with their warmth. After a moment of staring, she shakes her head slightly, scratches her head awkwardly to cover up the obvious staring contest she was starting, and opens her mouth to speak. "I know, Liara, but—" Shepard's voice was interrupted by an omni-tool buzzing. It wasn't hers, but Liara's. The mood shatters as reality sets in. _Damnit! I bet this is what Dr. Bara was hoping for! I'm unable to refuse to go to the appointment now. Fuck, I hate doctors!_

Liara quickly checks her omni-tool. A light flickers and a voice on the other end starts talking. Liara's eyes widen slightly as she quickly closes the call before a word could be recognizable. Her eyes relax and she lets out a relieved sigh as the various programs on the omni-tool close. Then, she slowly lowers her arm. "I have to go." Liara says and Shepard starts walking with her to the front door. "Oh, and Kaiden sent me a message earlier. He says he expects you to be ready to go with him tonight. He didn't elaborate for what, exactly."

Shepard rubs a hand down her face. _Great. Can't wait to play matchmaker._ She thinks, sarcastically, to herself as they reach the front door. _I wonder who he's set me up with this time. Damnit, Kaiden._ She sighs to herself. _You and your damned blind dates._

"I will be here tomorrow to take you to meet with Dr. Bara." Liara says as she looks anxious to leave, but also like she wants to stay. Shepard smiles with a light laugh.

"You don't have to do that."

Liara gives Shepard a quick hug. "Yes, I do. You almost didn't go last time." She pulls away, stopping for a moment. "Be ready to go before I arrive this time."

"Yes, mother." Shepard says, sarcastically mocking Liara's behavior. Liara gives her a small smile, acknowledging the joke, and quietly leaves—closing the door behind her.

Shepard calmly turns away from the door to start walking back into the living room. She curses at herself on the way. "You're a fucking idiot, Shepard!"

From outside the front door, Liara quickly walks to a skycar sitting just outside the front of the building.

Once she's inside the vehicle, she closes the door for privacy. Then, she pulls out her omni-tool. After tapping on it a few times, a vid call starts. "Dad?" She asks, suspicious of the Matriarch's motives for calling her. They had not been in contact since Athyeta gave her asari commandoes on the citadel during the war.

"Hey, kid. Still on earth?" Athyeta asks with her arms crossed.

"Yes. I am." Liara says and sighs with a hint of anger. "Care to tell me what you have to say that is so urgent?"

"Oh, sorry." The Matriarch says sarcastically. "Didn't mean to interrupt your date with Miss Savior of the Galaxy."

"Dad!" Liara shouts and looks through the windows of the skycar for anyone that might have heard her. Then, she turns back to the Matriarch—her arms still crossed. "It wasn't a date."

"Aw, sorry to hear that." The sarcasm makes Liara grit her teeth slightly to stifle her anger. "Just messing with you, kid. No need to go all blood-rage on me." Liara rolls her eyes. "Anyway. Business is as usual: luging hunks of metal and gravel, clearing out the dead bodies, and repairing buildings. It's taken a lot of sleepless nights, but Thessia is slowly getting there."

"Are you having any trouble?" Liara asks as her focus shifts to the rebuilding of Thessia and Athyeta lets out a worried sigh.

"That's what I called you about." Though this Matriarch seems calm, Liara could sense that there was a fair amount of worry. "While many private home are still being rebuilt, the T'Soni estate was the first to be finished. So, the other Matriarchs and I agreed that…it wouldn't be a bad idea if you helped out a little bit."

"I will have do what is needed here on Earth first, and I'll send some of my agents to Thessia as soon as I can in the meantime." Liara says as she notices the relief in the Matriarch's face.

"Thank the Goddess my daughter is the Shadow Broker." Athyeta says in a relaxed whisper and uncrosses her arms. "Anyway, kid. Good luck on getting the princess to share her feelings for you. She never said much to me back on Ilium, and I'm a damn bartender." The Matriarch says and gives an amused laugh. "Hell, you never know, she might just be interested in watching your tits and ass as it goes by."

Liara's cheeks flush to purple. "Dad!"

"Hey, all I'm saying is don't get your hopes up." Athyeta explains as she notices Liara about to end the call. "Shepard isn't exactly an open book. Seems kind of awkward, really. I don't know what you see in her, kid." She quickly says as if Liara was going to cut the call in the middle of a long sentence.

"Goodbye, dad." Liara says and ends the call. She sighs in relief. _Goddess, Shepard! Dad, as much as I hate to admit it, has a point._ She thinks as she opens her messages on her omni-tool to begin sending a request to an agent. She stops. A message from Kaiden is highlighted. She had asked Kaiden earlier that morning if he knew what was troubling Shepard. His answer was surprising, given the nature of the reason.

" _Got her drunk a couple of nights ago. She couldn't stop talking about how she would hate it if you had to return to Thessia soon. It seemed odd to me at first—it came out of nowhere—but I understand what she meant. She's never admitted it to me outright, but I know a love confession when I see one. Just be patient. She'll tell you when she's ready."_

He also stated in the message that Shepard only talks to him like this while she's drunk, and added the fact that he had confessed to her and she refused. She told him he was like her brother. Which was a relief, considering the amount of time they spend together on a weekly basis. They practically lived together—separately, of course, but it still seemed strange.

So, why was Shepard waiting? Shepard had asked her if she was seeing Kaiden, and she made it clear that she wasn't. She had gotten Shepard to start taking her medication with a bribe of pancakes. She saw Shepard's genuine smile for what seemed to be the first time, but something still didn't seem to add up.

Something else was weighing down heavily on Shepard.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think about me dedicating a couple of songs to this fan fiction? I have some in mind, but I understand that a lot of people do mention some songs that come to mind when they're writing a particular story/scene. I don't want it to seem like I'm copying anyone's idea (I like to be unique when I can) ^_^**

 **I have a song in mind for the duration of this story, as well as the ending, so please let me know what you think in the comments or PM me.**

 **-Eddy**


	3. Chapter 3: Krogan Shenanigans

**A/N: I have decided to pick a song dedication for this fan fiction. BUT, you'll have to wait until the end of the story to find out what song I chose. It's worth it, I promise.**

 **I apologize for the long hiatus I put on this fan fiction (about seven months). A lot has happened in my personal life and I had to put this on the back burner for a bit to sort things out.**

 **As always, any feedback is appreciated.**

 **Without further ado…**

 **Enjoy! ^_^**

 **-Eddy**

Chapter 3: Krogan Shenanigans

It had been a long day of needless cleaning. Straightening things out that were already straight, cleaning tabletops that were already cleaned, and dusting what had already been dusted. Shepard didn't care that the things she was doing were repetitive. In fact, she enjoyed it. It took her mind off of whatever thoughts crossed her mind.

For a while, at least.

Liara had just left about two or more hours ago—Shepard didn't care for keeping track of the time.

Even though Shepard wanted more than anything to spend more time with her, she knew why Liara had to be working as much as she did.

 _After-war clean-up duty_.

She lets out a soft bitter laugh at that thought, reminding her of what she herself is currently doing. Cleaning the kitchen table for the first time today. "First" meaning that she would eventually clean it again later that evening.

She knew that what she was doing was irrational. Hell, even Dr. Bara tried to explain to her why she needed to slow down and just think. Think, write down your thoughts as they come, and read whatever was left on the page to reflect. Including the most important and ultimately exceeding difficult: talking about it. "It" being literally everything she had running rampant in her mind. She wouldn't kid herself into believing these tasks were unnecessary, but doing them would mean she would have to actually focus on what was on her mind—and that caused her more fear than she truly wanted to acknowledge.

On the surface, these things were simple necessities, but to Shepard they were like opening her own personal Pandora's Box.

Resting the cleaning cloth on the table, she grabs the cane that was leaning against one of the chairs with a grunt. She had been scrubbing the table tirelessly for so long while in her train of thought failed at not getting into detail about the recent past—the war—so, time seemed to pass by quickly.

Looking at the clock, she sighs with a groan. 1400.

 _Too quickly_.

She makes her way across the room to rest on the couch. Her still rehabilitating leg was already feeling fatigued from standing for so long.

 _It should be healed by now. Damn leg. Arm's fine. It healed literally two months ago LIKE NORMAL in this day-and-age._

After Liara left, she didn't feel like resting at all—something she knew she would get an earful out of her blue **_friend_** for the next time they saw each other.

Shepard smiles at the memory of Liara scolding and bribing her to take her medicine. It was something so childish that even an Alliance Marine could be afraid of doing something so simple as taking a pill. But, that thought led to another. _What if I deliberately stop taking the damn things_ , she thought. _Would Liara offer to make me pancakes again?_ At that ridiculous thought, she laughs inwardly at herself with a wry grin.

 _Of course she would_.

She decides to lay back on the couch as she remembers the morning with her friend. It took her everything she had to not think of Liara in an apron. _She looked just as gorgeous as she always does. With those big blue eyes and those—_

She's immediately pulled out of her daydream when the sound of, what she thought was, a reaper outside her apartment roaring. She sits up, realizing she had dozed off. Immediately, she makes her way to the front door with urgency to confirm her fears, forgetting her cane across the space of the apartment.

When she opens the door, she is immediately filled with a mixture of relief and irritation when _absolutely fucking **nothing**_ was amiss.

 _Just the contractors again…_

"It's just a fucking joke." She says to the scene before returning to the inside of the apartment. She grunts as she hobbles back to the couch. _Hopefully that gets better after being on that pill for a while_.

As soon as she sits down, she hears a chime from her omni-tool. The same infuriating omni-tool that had the notification ring set to max volume. A setting Shepard apparently forgot to change, until now of course. "For fuck's sake…" She groans in annoyance before silencing the loud noise-maker.

She opens her messages and can't help but to sigh at what she was reading. _At least it's not Dr. Bara this time._

…

 _ **From: Wrex**_

 _ **To: Shepard**_

 _ **Subject: BloWiN oFf sTeAm**_

 _ **ShEpUrd, Ahm cOmiN oVheR. ThOugHt Ah'D tAke ya oUtTa thaHt sMelLy uhParHtmEnd fur a WilE. Cee yOu soOoN!**_

…

 _Damn, that krogan needs to learn how to type…_

Although the timing for Wrex's shenanigans was a little annoying, she couldn't deny that seeing the scaly bastard again made her feel excited.

…

 _ **From: Shepard**_

 _ **To: Wrex**_

 _ **Subject: BloWiN oFf sTeAm**_

 _ **I can't wait. Is Grunt coming, or just you?**_

 _ **Your typing needs work, by the way.**_

…

She waited for the replay for an agonizing five minutes, only to be answered by a loud, booming voice coming from just outside the apartment. "Battlemaster! It's Grunt, let me in!" Grunt's shouting was enough to make Shepard laugh.

"Coming!" Shepard shouts before standing up with the support of her cane. The slight throb of her leg was dying down, but she was still moving at a cautious speed as to not fatigue the offending leg further. As soon as she opens the door, the young krogan charges in—ending up nearly having Shepard pinned to a wall. "Woah there, big guy." She's able to duck in time to dodge an excited krogan headbutt.

"Heh, heh, heh." Is Grunt's usual reply as he stares back at his battlemaster. "Good to see you, Shepard."

"You too, Grunt." Shepard says to him before hearing another booming voice heading into the apartment.

"Ready to go?" Wrex asks when he notices Grunt back up from Shepard. "Don't wanna be late."

"Since when were you worried about the time, Wrex?" Shepard teases, gaining a slow gruff laugh from Grunt.

"Har-har, just don't want to keep Eve waiting." Wrex says before giving Shepard a krogan smirk. "Women."

 _I kind of wish she were here to hear you say that, Wrex._

"And, what exactly are we going to do today?" Shepard inquires amusedly.

"Thought it'd be good for you to beat in some faces." Wrex gives her a toothy krogan smile. "It's been too long, Shepard."

"We're doing this with Eve?" Shepard crosses her arms in suspicion.

"She wants to blow off some steam too." Wrex shrugs before letting out a gruff laugh. "Fine. I've got a couple of whelps running lose through the city. Thought you'd like to help out."

 _That's what I thought this was about._

…

 _Liara would have a cow if she heard about this._

 _Well, at least I'll get to see her again sooner._

With a wide grin, Shepard looks to her two krogan friends. "Well then. Why are we still standing here?"

Both Grunt and Wrex let out gruff chuckles before guiding Shepard out of the comfort of her apartment and into one messy, messy krogan play day.

 **-XXXXXXXXXX-**

It wasn't the three young krogan in front of them lying unconscious at their feet, the strong smell of sweat mixed in with liquor and eezo, or the adrenaline pumping through her veins paired with her near breathless lungs forcing her to heave for oxygen.

 _No, no, no._

Months without being able to run far distances wasn't even an issue at the moment.

 ** _No._**

It was the high energy of the two krogan with her that added to Shepard's imminent exhaustion.

They had been at for hours. Running through the streets to the locations of the many krogan running amuck through the city. Each location was pinged to their omni-tools and the two krogan were more than ready to take on the challenge of engaging ALL OF THEM.

The first few encounters were actually fun. After that, however, the activity was starting to take a toll on the crippled commander. So much so, in fact, that her krogan companions insisted on giving her piggy-back rides.

 _So…here I am riding on the back of a krogan_ , Shepard thinks to herself as she watches the space in front of the krogan.

 _Dr. Bara would just LOVE to hear about this, wouldn't she? She'd probably offer to come and observe. You know, just for funsies._

 _She'd probably also want a turn, the qu_ —

The kogan she was lightly secured onto stomps to a stop, nearly jolting Shepard out of the invisible reins. "Woah!" She unsteadily wobbled as she regained her balance. "What the—" She peers over the crested head of Wrex to see a group of young krogan fist-bumping each other.

"Time to return to Tuchanka, boys." Wrex tells the group with annoyance. "War's over."

"Not a chance, gramps." The young krogan that seems to be the leader of this group steps forward before smashing his fists together. "We want more action."

 _Eager for an old-fashioned beat-down, boys?_

"Wrex…" Shepard says, lowly as she twirls her cane in her hand. "3….2…" She holds the pointed end up high above her head. "1, CHARGE!" She shouts, commanding her companion to run at the group. Thankfully, there were no guns involved and the younger krogan were being pummeled by an old, cranky Chief Urdnot Wrex, and a very young, enthusiastic Urdnot Grunt.

Both krogan companions yell as their fists meet head plates. Shepard could have sworn her cane made it through at least one eyeball when a krogan yelled out in pain. Wrex laughed, while Grunt just enjoyed the show.

Wrex huffs as he stomps forward at the young krogan. "Now get on that shuttle before I take your other eye out."

"Yes, Chief." The young krogan says before calmly walking away with his group, all while grunting and slightly whimpering.

"Poor guy." Shepard says as she looks at the group hobbling away.

Wrex chuckles. "Don't worry, Shepard. Krogan like bodily harm. Scars mostly, but we love a good beat-down too." He reassures her as he continues his way down the street.

"Plus, our women love it." Grunt adds, causing Shepard to laugh.

"It adds character."

"I love you guys." Shepard says to her companions.

"See?" Wrex says to Grunt. "All women love scars."

 **-XXXXXXXXXX-**

Meanwhile, Liara was sitting in a hotel room with four monitors stretched across a small desk with detailed reports from what remained of her agents. A few from Earth, on Thessia, and some hunter and gatherers stretched across the galaxy. It wasn't much, but she managed to keep a hand in everything she could with her power as the Shadow Broker.

As she types in an order to one of her agents to send supplies for the war clean-up in Thessia, she receives a report from Feron.

…

 _ **From: Agent Feron**_

 _ **To: [Encrypted]**_

 _ **You might want to check the feeds on Earth. Something's going on I think you'd find interesting. -F**_

…

As she finishes reading the message, she turns to a monitor before typing in the command on her terminal to see surveillance of Earth. With each screen showing a different controlled part of the planet, one struck her as odd. There was too much activity in one area.

Zooming into the footage, the scene played across all four screens. Each with their own part in the action. It was obviously a showdown between a large group of krogan versus two krogan and a human. Zooming in further, her blood nearly runs cold at the sight of a very exhausted-looking Jane Shepard.

Even though she wanted to fly up out of her seat to head straight to the scene, she immediately decides against it. She was worried, she even was furious at her friend, but she recognized the two krogan accompanying the visibly tired commander.

"Wrex, what in the Goddess's name are you doing?" She sighs exasperatedly at the screen in front of her. She watches as the three warriors attack the large group, noticing her commander was all for it—even through her exhaustion. "Shepard…"

The two krogan war heroes managed to knock back the other krogan, which Liara made the conclusion that these were younger krogan considering their reckless behavior paired with weak fighting techniques.

Sure, young krogan running amuck in the streets were a problem. But, why did they have to involve Shepard? It was obvious that she wasn't as needed for these fights, but she did fight as much as she could.

Granted, most of Shepard's fighting included using her cane as a sword, but she didn't seem to be getting injured—which was good.

If on the rare occasion it seemed as though Shepard would be about to fail in a strike, her two krogan companions were right there to pick up the slack.

In that moment, she was grateful that Shepard was such good friends with the two krogan—albeit it was strange how well the three got along. A fight like this would have been very difficult, if not impossible, for the injured war hero if they weren't there to help in…whatever this was.

Despite her worry, she had to laugh at the spectacle following the fight. Shepard was now on Grunt's back as she looks as if she were commanding him to move faster. The feeds were a bit blurry from how much she had to zoom in, but she assumed that her commander had a smile on her face and was enjoying herself.

With the thought of Shepard being taken care of by her two friends, her worry is settled, so she closes the feeds and returns to her work.

She knew Shepard wasn't in any real danger, but she was sure to bring it up the next time they met.

 **-XXXXXXXXXXX-**

At the end of their little excursion, about five hours since they started, the three comrades settle at a bar close to—but not at all close enough—to Shepard's apartment.

Wrex's gruff laugh sounds as he slams the weak pint of beer down on the counter in front of them. "Eve's gonna love hearin' about this, Shepard." He informs his comrade. She smiles at him in response. _Of course she will_. "Even if she couldn't have been here to join in on the action."

"I'm sure she will, Wrex." Shepard teases, knowing that the lady krogan would have his quad for the shit he pulled today. Although, she had to remember that she's now his accomplice and that made her just as guilty. She takes a drink of her beer before carefully setting it back down. "Just remember, she's a woman."

Wrex responds with a booming laugh. "Yeah! She'll have my quad for damn sure!" He confirms her theory before lifting his pint up and drinking the whole pint in one gulp before setting it down with a heavy thud. "Don't you humans have anything harder?"

"Hey, we're drinking on my credits." Shepard smirks as the chief orders another pint. Though her leg was throbbing with fatigue, she couldn't have been happier at how good things turned out today. "Besides, I've got a date tonight."

"'bout time, Shepuurrrd." Grunt comments while letting out a very ungraceful belch. "My battlemaster needs a worthy mate."

Shepard knew that her friend was just trying to be an encouraging friend, so she smiles at him. Even through the stares the people around them were giving, she couldn't help but to feel grateful for the support from her two unlikely friends. Being with the only two krogan within a mile radius had its perks, like getting the bartender to pay extra special attention to what they wanted. She assumed it was just their boisterous nature that made the crowd at the bar keep their distance.

 _Or the fact that they're krogan. That too._

Either way, it was nice to not have people running up to her for autographs and pictures one after another. She just wasn't in the mood.

"Finally gonna take blue out, eh? 'bout time." Wrex says to her with a playful nudge.

 ** _What?_**

"Who?"

Wrex replies with a toothy grin. "I've seen you watch 'er ass on the Normandy. Even while we were goin' after Saren."

Shepard's eyes widen in shock as she stares at her old friend. "No." She stutters, catching herself before making a mess of her own speech. "No, Wrex. I'm going on a blind date. It's not with Liara."

The krogan only laughs before he downs his pint in one gulp again.

"And I _don't_ stare at her ass." She deadpans, fighting the blush creeping into her cheeks as she takes another drink of her beer.

The older krogan leans away from the counter before looking at Shepard with a wide grin. "Couldn't've fooled me, Shepard." He says before turning back to his other comrade. "Come on, whelp, time to gather up the boys and head out."

"Aye, Chief." Grunt replies before fiercely gulping down his pint of beer, slamming it down onto the counter, and pushing off the side to stand with his Chief.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Shepard pouts with mock disappointment. She knew the krogan couldn't stay on Earth for long.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want to keep Eve waiting." Wrex says with a shrug. "Women, am I right?"

Shepard smirks at the banter, knowing Wrex and Eve were as loving a couple as krogan could be.

That's when Wrex stumps her. "She won't wait forever for you, Shepard. Bed her before someone else does." He warns her before stomping out.

 _Okay…_

 ** _What the fuck?_**

Before the bar can resume its normal busy routine with customers—likely ones looking to get a few autographs and pictures she was DEFINITELY not in the mood for now—she pays the bill and hobbles out with her cane.

"Wait for me?" She asks nobody as she quickly hobbles towards her apartment—that was still a block away. "She's already with someone I-don't-know-who!" She stews as she huffs her way back to the comfort of her overly-clean apartment.

She had a blind date to prepare for and a pill to take.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

-A/N: Updated on 6/26 for minor corrections.


	4. Update

Hello All,

I'm immensely sorry for how long it's been since the last update.

To give you an idea of what I've been doing since, I'll explain to the best of my ability so you can understand.

At the start of 2018, I fell into a deep depression. Because of that, my drive for writing went away. Instead, I focused all of my energy into trying to help myself. I was already on medication at this time, but I fell back into some really bad, unhealthy old habits.

Because of my depression, I didn't want to try to bring up my mood just to get myself to write (even though I still did-not anything I post here though, sorry). So, I thought it would be a great idea to get a new pet to raise my spirits.

Granted, this new pet did manage to pull my focus away from what was "wrong" in my life, but it also ended up not being the best for me. Even though I had exhausted all of the research available to me, this pet became too much for me to handle and I feel very heartbroken over it.

Saying that, since the last update, I've been trying to find a new home for this animal. Until I find a new home for it, I won't be posting for any of my current stories.

This wasn't the news you were hoping for, so I'm sorry. I just wanted to be honest.

Best wishes,

Eddy

P.S. I'll be posting this same update on both "Project Eden" and "When we can be Together". Just a head's up if you have alerts enabled for both.

P.S.S. Let me know what you think about me posting these completed stories I've been working on. Even though they are completely unrelated to any of my other stories. And, before anyone asks, I didn't want to "contaminate" my happier stories with these new ones while I was depressed. So, these stories that I haven't posted are kind of random and/or depressing. But angst is kind of my style on here, isn't it? Should I post them or would that be too much? (1 story for Mass Effect and 1 for Dragon Age: Inquisition, both are semi-SI first-person tragedies)


End file.
